Aquel fin de semana, 1
by babystayaway
Summary: El Karma de Jenny se pone de su parte un fin de semana cualquiera en pleno Julio. Inesperadamente, el destino le sonríe.


Lo último que recordaba antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo era que todos se habían quedado totalmente dormidos, tanto en el suelo como en los sofás. Ese era el pequeño problema de mi familia. Éramos 15 primos y había un descontrol a la hora de organizarnos para descansar. No había camas suficientes ni ganas de salir a comprar colchones, por lo tanto los sacos de dormir nos servían de apoyo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, estiré mis brazos con cuidado para no despertar a Laura, mi prima, y me desperecé. El panorama era gracioso, dado que estábamos dispersos por toda la entrada de la casa de mi tía en posiciones extrañas para encontrar la comodidad de cada uno. Después de hacer un repaso con la vista, me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Había un joven, cabello castaño y piel blanca, sentado en el patio hablando por teléfono. Su camiseta de manga corta dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje del signo igual en su brazo, cosa que me pareció muy familiar. De repente en un brusco movimiento giró la cara y comprobé que se trataba de John O'Callaghan.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Intenté arreglarme el pelo de recién levantada, y saludé con la mano. Recibí una casta sonrisa por su parte y siguió al teléfono. Por su gesticulación y el tono de voz se encontraba en plena discusión, así que no me tomé personal la sequedad de su saludo. Desperté a mi prima de golpe, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- Me cago en la puta, Jenny. ¡Me has despertado! – Contestó con enfado.

- Laura, está el cantante del grupo que voy a ver mañana en el patio. – Dije lo más tranquila que pude. No quería montar un escándalo a pesar de la adrenalina que corría por mis venas.

- ¿Me has despertado para hacerme una broma? ¡No te acompañaré al puto concierto si no me dejas dormir!

- Te lo juro que es verdad. Mírale, ¡ES ÉL! – No pude evitar gritar en eso último. Dos de mis primos se despertaron.

- Jennifer, ¿por qué chillas? – Preguntó Alberto a la vez que bostezaba.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – Respondí. La cara de mi prima se tornó sorprendida.

- Coño, Jenny. ¡Es él!

John andaba de un lado a otro. Su cara era seria, y me preguntaba con quién estaría hablando. O mejor aún, ¿qué hacía él en casa de mi tía? Algo no encajaba. A mí no me sucedían esas cosas. No tenía tanta suerte.

Poco después todos estábamos despiertos. La mayoría de mi familia se quejaba, dado que habíamos interrumpido su sueño, y empezamos una guerra de almohadas. Por supuesto no me creyeron al decir que teníamos a un famoso en el patio, pero le resté importancia. En aquellos momentos observando a uno de tus cantantes favoritos no importaba lo que pensara la gente. Simplemente disfrutaba verle a unos pocos metros. Hasta que descolgó el móvil y se percató de mi mirada. No reprimió una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a la puerta. Paul abrió.

- Hola, soy John. – Le estrechó la mano a mi primo. – Lamento molestaros, es que necesitaba ir a un lugar alejado del ruido y estabais durmiendo, así que esto estaba muy tranquilo.

- No pasa nada, tío. Yo soy Paul.

- Mis amigos y yo nos hospedamos en la casa de al lado. Queríamos algo más nuestro que una habitación de hotel. – Mientras las palabras salían de su boca pensaba en qué buena historia le contaría a mis hijos algún día. – Si queréis podéis pasaros un rato, es lo menos que puedo hacer por despertaros.

- No ha sido tu culpa, tranquilo. Mi prima se ha puesto un poco paranoica no sé por qué. – Contestó Alberto. Por tercera vez John me miró y quise hacerme pequeñita y esconderme debajo de las sábanas. Me sonrió de forma muy dulce.

- Esta noche haremos una barbacoa. Dile a tus amigos que vengan. – Invitó Laura al de ojos claros.

- Genial, lo comentaré ahora. Bueno, un placer conoceros chicos. – Se despidió. Posó su mirada en mí e hizo una mini reverencia con la cabeza. Ya casi había llegado a la puerta de su casa temporal cuando me gritó. – Espero que verte mañana entre el público.

- Por supuesto. – Contesté yo con el mismo tono de voz.

Las siguientes horas las invertí en preparar la pequeña fiesta de todos los viernes. Ya era tradición familiar y era una de mis favoritas. Hacíamos barbacoa, comprábamos alcohol y montábamos un karaoke. A pesar de ser casi siempre los mismos, como los viernes no había ningún otro día de la semana. Y más en vacaciones.

Mi prima me miraba ocasionalmente con una sonrisa pícara. Se alegraba por mí dado que yo era la persona más desgraciada que ella conocía en relaciones sociales. Tenía un largo historial de fracasos amorosos y traiciones por amistades. Aún así, me levantaba cada día pensando en que sería uno bueno. Todo ello gracias a mi más fiel compañera, música.

- Jenny, ¿me acompañas a comprar el alcohol? – Me preguntó Alberto. Mi primo era terriblemente guapo, alto y fuerte. A veces me preguntaba por qué tenía que ser de mi familia.

- Claro, voy a por mis zapatillas. – Contesté.

Minutos después me encontraba en su coche rebuscando entre sus cd's algo que me gustase. Vi uno de Linkin Park y no tardé en meterlo en el reproductor.

- Entonces, ¿dices que los que vendrán esta noche son famosos?

- Pues no son estrellas del pop como Justin Bieber que lo conoce hasta tu madre, y ya es decir. – Soltó una corta carcajada. – Pero sí son un grupo bastante bueno al que iré a ver mañana.

- Y el cantante es guapo, eh. – Inquirió con picardía. – Yo me lo tiraba. – Reí.

- No seas tonto. ¿Crees que un chico de 25 años se va a fijar en una niña de 17? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Soy su fan, no una groupie.

- Pues eres idiota. Yo me tiraría a todas las componentes de las Space Girls.

- ¿¡Eres fan de las Space Girls!? – Dije entre carcajadas.

_- If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends. _– Cantó. No podia parar de reír.

En cuanto vi entrar por la puerta a The Maine y sus amigos, mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó considerablemente. Se presentaron simpáticamente y no quise hacer ningún comentario sobre cuánto adoraba su música. Quería conocer a Garrett, Pat, Jared, Kennedy y John. Personas. Como mis primos. Como yo.

También conocí a Jack, Will y Mike. Eran compañeros de trabajo que se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Mike era el cámara, Will el técnico de sonido y Jack era el mánager. Eran bastante extrovertidos, aunque unos más responsables y serios que otros.

- ¡Eh, llegó la hora de cantar! – Anunció Eli, una de mis primas mayores. – ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Casi siempre me presentaba yo. Me gustaba cantar, aunque no tuviese una de las mejores voces. No me preocupaba desafinar, simplemente disfrutaba de aquello. Pero en esa ocasión, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Mi prima me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No cantas, Jenny? – Al parecer Alberto también lo había notado.

- No, hoy no me apetece. – Me excusé con poco convencimiento.

- Yo canto algo, va. – Dijo Kennedy mirándome. No supe descifrar su mirada. - ¿Qué tenéis para mí?

Mi prima puso la primera canción que apareció, "The Lazy Song" de Bruno Mars. Gracias a Kennedy, los demás se animaron a seguir. En mi familia, básicamente ninguno cantábamos lo que se decía bien, pero fuimos más participativos. Pat era más tímido y se negó rotundamente a coger el micrófono, al contrario de Will, que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad nos sorprendió con "Baby" de Justin Bieber. Estaba impaciente por oír cantar a John, pero éste mantenía una conversación con mi primo Alberth bastante interesante, ya que no prestaba mucha atención al karaoke.

Cuando Laura dejó el micrófono en la mesa, me armé de valor y me subí al mini escenario que montábamos. Llevaba un vestido blanco veraniego con unas vans rojas y mi melena castaña al natural. No me describían como guapa, pero tenía mi encanto. Yo no era más que una chica del montón, de esas a las que poca gente prestaba atención, por lo que nunca entendí aquella mirada que recibí por parte de O'Callaghan. Una que provocó una corriente eléctrica por mi columna vertebral y una sonrisa de nerviosismo. Elegí "The A Team" de Ed Sheeran. Aunque me sabía la letra de memoria, miré la pantalla porque no podía mantener la mirada en el de ojos claros. Me sentía evaluada y para nada cómoda, así que cerré los ojos y me relajé. Aquélla era una de mis favoritas, a pesar de ser un tópico en la fandom de Sheeran. Cuando me resigné a mirar otra vez a las personas que estaban allí, me alegré de que no toda la atención estuviese en mí. Aún así los ojos de John seguían clavados en mi persona, y me armé de valor a enfrentarle. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y luché contra ella para que no me hiciese temblar delante de toda mi familia. Por suerte, la canción no duraba más de 4 minutos, así que en cuanto acabó salí pitando de allí.


End file.
